Wireless local area networks (WLAN)s using communication protocols such as the IEEE 802.11 set of standards provide over the air modulation techniques for the transfer of data using wireless signals. Standards within the 802.11 set of standards, such as IEEE 802.11n, provide features to allow communication using multiple input multiple output (MIMO) techniques. To reduce latency between communications among several transmitting STAs, some multi-carrier communication stations may be configured to receive communications from several transmitting STAs concurrently in time and frequency. Working groups within IEEE 802.11 such as 802.11ac are establishing methods for very high throughput in a basic service set (BSS) to increase network capacity through use of uplink (UL) multi-user (MU) MIMO techniques.
It will be appreciated that for simplicity and clarity of illustration, elements illustrated in the figures have not necessarily been drawn to scale. For example, the dimensions of some of the elements may be exaggerated relative to other elements for clarity. Further, where considered appropriate, reference numerals have been repeated among the figures to indicate corresponding or analogous elements.